


The One Where Jason is Romantic and Confusing

by RedRobinHood (IAmMelonlord)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/RedRobinHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's been leaving presents for Tim and Tim needs to know why. It's not why he would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jason is Romantic and Confusing

Tim yawns as he pads to his own personal batcomputer. He’s still in his pajamas, short Darth Vader running shorts, a loose fitting t-shirt with Dick and Bruce on it that said “Number One Wingman” , and a fuzzy purple slippers that were probably Stephanie’s at some point. He plopped down into the chair and reached out, eyes still closed, and started typing. He’d only slept about two hours but this case was kicking his ass and he couldn’t stop working on it. Tim grunted in annoyance when his hands hit a manilla envelope instead of keyboard keys. He reluctantly opened his eyes and glared at the envelope. He begrudgingly opened it and blinked his eyes open enough to see what was inside. He found reports of just exactly what he was trying to pinpoint for the case. He quietly grunted in approval and made his way sluggishly back to bed. When he came back to it 12 hours later he noticed a note slipped in that read “Get some rest Little Wing -Jason”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the next case it was a tin of Tim’s favorite coffee that he doesn’t always splurge for, and a blanket. “I know you’ll get it soon. Take care of yourself.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did get it, not too long after the coffee showed up. Tim started realizing what all he’d neglected in favor of working, including laundry. He pouted at his bed, wishing it wasn't too late to clean his sheets, he was exhausted and hated sleeping on extra grimey sheets. He probably shouldn’t have lied to Alfred about having done them. Lo and behold Tim spots a new and clean sheet folded on top of his dresser. On top of the sheets was a note that read “You can do laundry tomorrow. P.S. Don’t lie to Alfred. He knows everything” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gifts and kind gestures continued for a few weeks. Anytime Tim saw Jason he stubbornly waited for the punchline, or some indicator of Jason’s plan here. Jason acted completely usual and never brought it up. So Tim never brought it up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim figured out the perps schedule and just when to nab em, but he was going to be late. He threw on his uniform and bolted out to the locale as fast as he could. It was quiet when he arrived and he quietly swore but went in regardless, might as well check. To Tim’s delight the perp was tied to a chair with a note taped to their front. It read “They have your info. Have fun! Call if you want help. XOXO R.H.” Yep that was definitely still Jason then. “How romantic” Tim said absentmindedly, half joking, half not. Tim really appreciated Jason’s occasional step-in. His help was never patronizing it was caring and always just what Tim needed. Tim got the info he needed nearly instantaneously. Pleased, he stretched on the roof, not leaving until the cops were close. He arrived home safe and happy, but confused. Why exactly was Jason doing this for him? He knew Jason was kind but this was a step up and Tim needed to know why. Apparently Jason really did know exactly what Tim wanted because there he was, lounging on the couch. Tim had changed into comfy pajamas in hopes of blanket-nesting the night away, but spending time with Jason didn’t seem like a bad alternative. Maybe he’d at least get an answer, he reasoned. So, Tim plopped himself down next to Jason, facing him, his knee falling on the older man’s. 

“Good evening Jason.”

“Well a howdy to you, Tim.”

“I have to know Jason… why? Why have you been doing all these things for me? I appreciate them more than I could say but, I just don’t understand, why?”

“Tim, I… I wanted… okay look-” Jason sighed and settled in facing directly at Tim. “I know you… admired me, or whatever, back when I was Robin. When we were both so much younger and things were simpler. I just… wanted to show you that, yeah I’ve changed but. It’s still me. My heart hasn’t changed. How I feel about everything, it hasn’t all changed. How I feel about you…” Jason’s eyes shot to the side and he coughed. “I just hoped that maybe, you’d see I’m not as… corrupted as people seem to think, well I don’t think so at least, but uhm I wanted to impress you I suppose. Redeem myself in your eyes. I… I hoped for your respect again. If I’m honest I… I hoped for your admiration.” 

“J-Jason! You-”

“I’m sorry Tim it was ridiculous I know I just-” Jason interrupted, suddenly extremely insecure. He stood as he spoke. Before he could move to leave, Tim stood as well. He stepped in front of Jason and sharply pushed him back on the couch and proceeded to straddle his lap, sitting on him. He opened his mouth, a frustrated expression on his face. He closed his mouth again before suddenly looking nearly heartbroken. Before anyone could say anything, Tim threw himself forward kissed Jason hard. They kissed angry, and loving, then just slow and sweet. After a while but all too soon they split, Tim sitting back on Jason’s lap.

“Jason. The only thing I thought had changed about you was… I just thought you’d outgrown me. Sure you’ve been nice but you’re such a kind man I just thought you were being polite. I thought any novelty about that weird kid who figured your name out had passed. Now I was just the creep who stalked you and took your job… I’ve never been anything but enamored with you Jason. You have more of my respect than anyone. More of my love…” Tim’s voice faded out. He blushed pretty brightly and hid his face in Jason’s neck. His lips brushed skin as he spoke. “Don’t you worry about impressing me. I’ve pretty much been in love with you since you used to cover me in your shiny yellow cape when we’d get carried away talking and get caught in the rain. I’ve never stopped. You just keep giving me reasons to love you more. I uh wow this is a lot at once. Please say something.” Tim’s own insecurity became obvious. Jason did reply, his voice deep.

“No.” He kissed Tim, slow and deep and with more passion than he was sure he was capable of. Jason couldn’t help it, the emotions, a few small tears fell from his eyes. When Tim felt the wetness on their cheeks he pulled back, worried before he realized.

“Oh my god you huge romantic dork! You’re crying! Oh my god!” Tim’s face was filled with glee. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and sat there holding Jason’s face and grinning so wide his face hurt. After a handful of moments of just staring at Jason, Tim touched their foreheads together. “You are the absolute cutest dork in all of existence.” 

“Takes one to know one!” Jason retorted, voice kind of weak and definitely immature.

Tim started giggling, quietly and slowly, but progressively louder. Jason joined in and they laughed giddily until they realized they could kiss again. The whole night and many more were spent laughing and kissing and being so very much in love. No redemption needed.


End file.
